lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Legolas
Legolas is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71219 Fun Pack for The Lord of the Rings franchise. Background Legolas Greenleaf was an Elf prince from Mirkwood, the son of King Thranduil. When the One Ring, the weapon of Sauron, was reported to have been found, Legolas was sent to Rivendell as one of the representatives of the Elves at the Council of Elrond. He, along with eight other members of the Council, joined what would be known as The Fellowship of the Ring to protect and aid Frodo on his quest to take the ring to the one place it could be destroyed: the volcano Mount Doom, the birthplace of the ring located in the heart of Sauron's realms. While in the Fellowship, Legolas met and became good friends with the Wizard Gandalf and the ranger Aragorn, who was the heir to the throne of Gondor. Legolas and the Dwarf Gimli, having gotten off to a rocky start at the Council of Elrond, nevertheless came to respect each other, if not grudgingly. The Fellowship set out for Mordor, where Mount Doom was located. They were hindered, however, by the magic of Saruman, a wizard who had joined forces with Sauron. After being delayed and cut off several times by the corrupt Wizard's magic, the decision to travel through the Dwarf city of Moria was made. Upon arrival, however, they found that the Dwarves had long since been overrun by Orcs. The Fellowship was attacked by several Orcs and a Cave Troll in the room of Balin's tomb. In the ensuing fight, Legolas displayed his remarkable skills with a bow and arrow, accurately dispatching of many Orcs and eventually killing the Cave Troll. Legolas and his companions were able to escape Moria, but not before Gandalf sacrificed himself to save the others from a Balrog. While continuing their journey, the Fellowship was attacked by a large group of Uruk-Hai, elite Orcs whose job it was to take any of the four Hobbits in the group, as one of them, Frodo, carried the One Ring. Legolas and the others fought hard, but were unable to prevent the death of Boromir, nor the Uruk-Hai's capture of the Hobbits Merry and Pippin. As Frodo and another member of the Fellowship, Sam, had continued their journey alone, Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn decided to track down the band of Uruk-Hai and rescue Merry and Pippin. The three members of the Fellowship tracked the Uruk-Hai for days. Legolas, with the heightened senses of an Elf, was able to see farther than his companions and proved to be even more important than before. The trio soon met up with the Riders of Rohan, a city of man that was struggling against the forces of Saruman. Legolas and the others were informed by the riders' leader, Éomer, that they had already slain the Uruk-Hai some time ago. Legolas and the others soon found the remains of the elite Orcs' camp and began to lose hope, believing Merry and Pippin to be dead. But tracks leading away from the battlefield were soon discovered, along with the torn ropes that had once bound the Hobbits' arms. The trio followed the tracks into Fangorn Forest, where they were met by Gandalf the White, reborn after his duel with the Balrog. Under Gandalf's orders, Legolas and the others traveled to the capital of Rohan in order to free its king, Théoden, from Saruman's spell. Having been liberated from Saruman's hold over him, Théoden ordered that the people of Rohan move to the fortress of Helm's Deep in order to prepare for the coming battle. The journey to Helm's Deep was long and strenuous and was made more difficult by attacking Wargs. Upon arrival, Legolas and the fighters of Rohan were joined by the Elves, who sought to reestablish their alliance with the humans. By nightfall, the Uruk-Hai had arrived. Legolas again displayed his skills with a bow and arrow, knocking out ropes that held up ladders and sending groups of Orcs falling to the ground below. In a competition with Gimli to see who could get the most kills, Legolas counted forty-two, one Uruk short of Gimli. After the battle of Helm's Deep, Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas traveled to Isengard, the home of Saruman. They found Merry and Pippin alive and well and discovered that the Ents, led by Treebeard, had taken over Isengard and destroyed the orc forges. In Isengard, they discovered Sauron's next plan: to attack Gondor, one of the last free kingdoms of men and the one of Aragorn's birthright. In the battle that followed, one that continued through the night and well into the day, Legolas defeated many orcs and even killed an Oliphaunt, a giant elephant-like creature with spike-lined tusks. With the help of a ghost army and the riders of Rohan, the battle was eventually won. The now combined forces of Rohan and Gondor traveled to the gates of Mordor, where they dueled countless thousands of orcs in order to distract Sauron and give Frodo a chance to destroy the Ring once and for all. With the help of the Eagles, Legolas and the men of the West held out long enough. The Ring was destroyed and with it, Sauron and his armies. Legolas was also present for the inauguration of Aragorn as the new king of Gondor. At last, he sailed to the Land of Aman with Gimli in the early Fourth Age. Legolas was extremely skilled with a bow and arrow missing only one target during his journey, due to Gimli deliberately jolting his bow. Legolas also carried two Elven knives. In combat, he showed creativity and adaptation, once sliding down a staircase standing on a shield, all the while firing his bow. Gallery Promotional Artwork LEGO-dimensions-page1-video 1128x492.jpg Concept art .jpg|Concept art. CFYfPH1VAAAJTsK.jpg Screenshots 11039197 1572634036355353 8576876459292678854 n.jpg CDNsyTEUIAANRHt.png Screen11.png LegoBlueOwen.png Other 91+0dJesBnL. SL1500 .jpg Legolas.jpg|Legolas's official LEGO Minifigure. Category:Characters Category:Lord of the Rings Characters Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Index Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:Good Guys Category:Playable Characters Category:Wave 1 Category:Keys